Popularmmos and gaming with Jen fan fic
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: What I think will happen in a request I sent to the famous minecraft youtubers: popularmmos and gamingwithjen


And now for something completely different...

Fans of minecraft you tubers popularmmos and gaming with Jen may or may not know this but Jen had a channel named "fashion by Jen"

Sadly she deleted the videos from that channel in 2012.

Then in 2016 the channel returned but had a DIFFFERENT JEN and was named "FashionWithJen"

Some of the GamingwithJen and Pat crazy fans don't even know the difference.

THIS MIGHT HAPPEN IRL

Anyways

(Popularmmos intro scene)

(Cut to pat and Jen in a facecam looking at this channel's URL )

Pat: What's up dudes it's Pat, and welcome back to another video!

Jen: Hey Guys!

Pat: so today we are reacting to some videos from FashionwithJen!

Jen:Hold up,hold up, I deleted my videos and I don't remember wearing ANYTHING by Bonne Chance.

Pat: Yeah, to be honest, it's kinda a blur to me what fashion my Jen was into but I can be sure it was NOTHING like this Jen.

Anyways,a fan sent this to me, and he was the same guy who requested us to play the Hullabaloo board game and he said that there were comments on some of the videos in this channel saying Jen started doing fashion videos but it was a DIFFERENT JEN.

We will leave a link to that video and the requester's channel and twitter AND A link to this other Jen, who ALSO posts vlogs on a different channel called "Fre3ze M0tion" (pronounces it as "freeze motion")

Jen:Yes we will!

Pat: and Dudes! Its all about the reaction to the 2.0 FashionByJen channel

Jen: with a Jen that is NOT ME.

Pat: and if you are new to the channel be sure to like the video and subscribe, and leave a comment! I will be replying to a bunch of you dudes because we appreciate the support and let us know if we should make a part 2 where we react to fre3ze_M0tion!

Jen: We Love You!

(Both pat and Jen make heart gestures with their hands)

Pat:yes, we love EVERY SINGLE ONE of you dudes,So anyways, lets dive into the world of a different Jen, who's also obssessed with fashion.

And Jen, since You had done fashion videos before , I think you should tell the dudes what vids we are looking at and also we will read the descriptions to see what's the buzz about this Jen being confused with my Jen, and reading comments only when there are videos with comments to save time, both also by the request of the requester.

Jen: Ok!

So Jen what's the first video?

Jen: The FIRST video on the imposter me's fashion channel is by coincidence, something to do with the Bonne Chance Fashion line, The Bonne Chance collections lookbook.

Pat: alright I am pressing play on the video.

(Video starts)

Jen: look at those cat ears at the beginning!

(Giggles)

Pat: I agree. Even though I'm no fashionista like the two Jens, I have to say, the outfits look pretty epic already.

Jen: (laughs) I actually think I'm inspired to find some new clothes, because Pat is ALWAYS telling me to get some new clothes.

Pat: You DO need some new clothes! (Both laugh)

Jen: Oh, Pause the video! I just remembered the fashion items are in the description.

Pat: Oh yeah, I forgot too. And Dudes! We will also leave a link to Bonne Chance and ALL THE fashions shown.

Jen: so lets go back to the beginning, and pause it to check what the fashion is

Pat: alright, that was the first outfit, Jen, what was she wearing?

Jen:(reads description) The cat ear headband had come from Kohl's the Dress as expected, came from Bonne chance, and the shoes are from Charlotte Russe.

Pat: Very French.

Oh! Do a impression of the French!

Jen: (in the funniest French accent) CROISSANT

(Both laugh)

Pat: Wait! I can see it has white kitten designs like our cat cloud!

Jen: lemme go get him

(Goes and gets cloud)

Jen: hey cloud is that your mama wearing those dresses?

Cloud: (meows, then jumps out of jen's arms)

Pat: Ok, they are showing the second outfit, and Jen

What do we have for this look, other than the Bonne Chance Dress, which I just noticed is for all four dresses?

Jen: For Dress number 2, we have a Hairbow from Forever21,A necklace from Claire's,

Pat: No change in the dress brand

Jen: The dress is STILL from the Bonne Chance collections, and finally the shoes come from Steve Madden.

Pat:So like the creator of madden NFL had a brother father uncle or grandpa that made shoes.

Jen: (giggles)

Pat: Third outfit,

Jen: (excitedly) Third outfit!

Pat: More cat ears?

Oh they have so much flowers on them.

Anyways, Jen, what do we have for outfit 3?

Jen: so the cat ears are from ,The dress as usual comes from...

Pat and Jen: Bonne Chance.

Jen: and the shoes once again, are charlotte ruse!

Pat: those look epic.

Jen: especially with the twirling motions!

She's trying to look graceful

Pat: You will always be more graceful than her

Jen: (giggles)

Pat: onto the final outfit of the first video!

Jen: Final outfit!

Pat: so we have a headband from Charlotte Russe,

Jen: another dress from Bonne chance,

A belt from kohls

And more shoes from Steve Madden.

Pat: Sadly dudes there is no comments on this video.

But the requester has assured us that there will be comments confusing my Jen with this Jen.

Pat: so let's head onto video 2:The 4 summer date outfits of 2016.

And the requester forgot to mention there would be names of the type of looks the outfits are going for.

Jen: probably at least for this one.

Pat: alright, so beginning with a "Boho Cutie" outfit

Jen, what do we have?

Jen:alright,for the boho cutie look we have the flower crown, top and necklace from forever 21,shorts from Pacsun, and Shoes from Steve Madden.

Pat: The requester told us that she was obsessed with Bonne chance ONLY!

I think she likes Steve Madden as well!

Jen: (giggles)

Pat: I like the necklace, it has a pirate wheel

Jen: me too!

Pat: Outfit 2: the night out

And how do you make that look?

Jen: for the night out look we have a hair bow from forever21, the dress is a romper from LoveCulture,

The waist belt comes from Kohl's and the shoes are wedges from LoveCulture.

Pat:3rd outfit on the way and it's called feeling girly.

Something seems familiar about this.

Jen: what?

Pat: That look is how YOU look in minecraft!

Jen: No way! Really?

Pat: yes!

Jen: thank you for your unrecognized support other fashion by Jen!

cries*

pat: i think that's another reason people confused this Jen with my Jen.

Jen: *grabs tissue*

Pat: Jen are you ok?

pauses video at the point the Girly look comes on*

Jen: *sniff* yes.

Jen: so anyways for my real life super girly gamer look, she used a Rue21 Headband, A dress from Bonne Chance collections, a waist belt from Fred Meyers and shoes from charrlotte russe.

Pat: maybe buy those for your next Halloween costume Jen!

Jen: ok!

(Both pat and Jen Laugh)

Pat: and the final is casual and sexy.

Jen: the hairbow is a forever21 hair bow

Tilly's provided the top half of the dress,

The skirt came from a Hawaiian boutique shop.

And the shoes came from Steve Madden.

Pat: alright Dudes! We have made it through 2 videos so far!

So the third video is called 3 back to school outfits of 2016!

Jen: And luckily I won't have to go to school to wear those outfits because me and pat already finished school!

Pat: and I know some of you summer people might not want to look at this because school could be starting or has just started, but lets do this. The requester also said that some of the outfit brand names will appear ON screen on some of the videos.

(Starts video)

Jen: so we have outfit one where the sweater comes from HM,A cute bow from forever 21 but NOT AS CUTE AS THE LOOK POTRAYING MY MINECRAFT CHARACTER,

A sun necklace from EBay

And the dress or shorts came from forever21.

Jen: Ooh, she's a skater girl.

Pat: Jen, Y U NO get a skateboard?

Jen: (giggles) and the shoes come from target.

Pat: Outfit 2: and to introduce it she is swinging

Jen: and we have a flower hair accessory from Claire's, a dress from Chibi-Bunny, shorts from TJ Maxx and while zip lining she showed off some socks from Fred Meyer and more shoes from TJ Maxx.

Jen: alright, outfit 3.

Pat, why don't you read some with me?

Pat: ok, so the hairbow comes from forever21 and a jacket from loveculture,

Jen: a dress from forever21

Pat: and shoes from target. And no comments still on the video sadly. But the requester DID say that the comments will be enabled starting with the fall outfits video.

Jen: alright, the final video with no comments!

For outfit one:

A bow from forever 21

Pat: shirt and shorts from target

Jen: and shoes from tim's

Pat: onto outfit 2 of 3

Pat: what the heck's a choker

Jen: it's one of those necklaces

Pat: anyways, it's from eBay

Jen: the shirt comes from Hollister

The Jeans come from American eagle

Pat: and the shoes came from van's

Pat and Jen:Final outfit!

Jen: the hat comes from tillys

The tops and jeans come from pacsun and the shoes come from dsw.

Pat: alright! The moment of weirdness arrives!

Some of the dudes here have migrated to this channel and onto comment enabled videos, so please pardon us dudes if we are snooping on you.

And Jen, what video starts off the comment enabled chaos?

Jen:the fall outfits of 2016!

(Video starts)

Pat: groovy music

(Both dance)

Pat: the first comment comes from mai huong tran,

"OO, this is Jen!"

Jen: *giggles*

Jen: the second comment comes from Anas shot!

"This is the wrong channel, her's is fashionbyjen and she had 2000-3000 subscribers."

It's not the way she said it though, Do you even English girl?

Pat: cats rule god rules and singers rule says "that's Jen, that's her secret channel"

Jen: WHAT?! *laughs*

Pat: oh my gosh there's a replied to comment from the channel

So mr. gaming Xbox and other things said "hi Jen or gamingwithjen!"

Jen: OMG!! Hahahahhahhahaa!

Jen: and she said: hi there, I'm just Jen, sorry.

I'm not gamingwithjen

(both pat and Jen laugh and giggle)

Pat: so anyway dudes! Some of you went to this channel believing that this Jen was my Jen, but it wasn't, and we reacted to some of her videos!

(Outro)

The End


End file.
